U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,197,656 and 4,565,011 disclose automatically retractable chalk line devices having three independent axis of rotation. However, neither of these patents locate the shafts on opposite sides of the device for balance. Furthermore, neither of these devices utilizes a disc brake which operates on an auxiliary gear to affect braking of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,785 discloses a single axis chalk line device in which a disc brake assembly is utilized. A push button member 14 integral with the shaft 15 engages projections 18 as a partial disc brake braking arrangement. However, in the '785 Patent the disc brake arrangement does not act on a separate auxiliary gear.